


Poudlard et la piscine

by Isallys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Funny, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isallys/pseuds/Isallys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poudlard, la fin de l'année, plus d'examen... les zozios chantent, le Directeur dévise de la boule, Snape fait la gueule et Harry craint le pire...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poudlard et la piscine

**Poudlard et la piscine**

Poudlard, dernière semaine de cours.

L’ambiance était très relâchée au château, les examens étaient passés et le beau soleil qui baignait le Parc était loin d’être favorable à la concentration des élèves. Ceux-ci passaient plus de temps à se prélasser sur l’herbe qu’à assister aux cours.

C’est pourquoi ce matin-là, Dumbledore eut une « merveilleuse » idée. Évidemment, c’est très subjectif. De son point de vu, on n’en doute pas, c’était l’idée du siècle, mais du point de vue de ce cher professeur de potion qu’on connait si bien, cette idée était même pire que… Voyons voir, l’idée de mettre Harry chez sa famille moldu… Quoique le morveux avait apparemment dégusté chez eux et ça finalement, c’était plutôt bien de son point de vu. N’est pas professeur sadique qui veut, hein !

Donc, ce matin-là, le directeur s’adressa à tous les élèves réunis dans la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner.

« -Chers élèves… »

Personne n’était dupe, quand ça commençait comme ça, tout le monde allait devoir subir les retombées des catastrophes engendrées par ce vieux fou au cerveau nageant la brasse avec les bonbons au citron.

« … l’équipe professorale et moi-même avons pu remarquer un certain relâchement au profit du soleil, ces derniers jours. C’est pourquoi nous avons… »

Et alors là, personne n’était dupe non plus, tous les professeurs faisaient des signes de dénégation de la tête… faudrait pas que ces conneries leur retombent dessus non plus !

« … décidé de libérer les cours pour toutes les après-midi jusqu’à la fin de l’année. »

Hurlements de joies de la part des élèves, regards étonnés, et parfois même soulagés de la part des professeurs. Même Snape avait l’air de sourire… Enfin, à sa manière, faut pas pousser non plus !

« De plus et grâce aux elfes de maisons qui nous ont aidé à faire certains aménagements dans le parc du château, une surprise vous attendra après le repas de ce midi ! »

Et il partit se rasseoir et finir son repas alors que toute la salle le fixait avec la désagréable pensée : « Mais qu’est-ce qu’il va bien pouvoir encore nous tomber dessus ? »

Parmi la foule rassemblée dans la grande salle, une tête brune avec une cicatrice et de grands yeux verts exorbités d’horreur avait l’air nettement plus atteint que les autres… Et pourtant Snape le suivrait de près s’il n’était pas si bon occlumens… Faut dire qu’ils avaient tous deux pris l’habitude de subir les décisions du directeur qui semblait bien être devenu sénile avec les temps (Faut dire que si vous cumulez le savoir d’une encyclopédie Harry Potter et l’utilisation d’une calculatrice, vous saurez que le pauv’ vieux est mort à 116 ans… C’est plus tout jeune comme même, hein… On pourrait même croire que c’est de cause naturelle si Snape n’avait pas été de mèche…)

Et puis, le brouhaha assourdissant revint en force. Les discussions allaient bon train, même à la table des professeurs. Et le temps reprit son cours par la même occasion. La matinée passa un peu trop lentement pour ceux qui ne pensaient qu’à pouvoir se prélasser tout l’après-midi dans l’herbe, et nettement trop rapidement pour ceux qui savaient que ce qui allait leur tomber dessus… Bah allait leur tomber dessus… C’est déjà pas mal, mais on peut pas y faire grand-chose…

Harry avait bien essayé de faire parler Dobby à l’entre deux cours… Mais rien n’avait marché… Aucune idée de comment Dumbledore s’y était pris, mais pour une fois, l’elfe était muet. Vous avez remarqué comme des fois, le sort s’acharne contre vous ? Parce que, pour une fois que Dobby n’en faisait pas des masses… Comme à son habitude, et bah Harry au contraire, voulait le faire parler !!!

Impossible de trouver Hagrid, même en ayant séché le cours de potion… Quoiqu’il aurait séché le cours de potion malgré tout.

Et le déjeuner passa… Et l’heure « tant » attendue arriva… Harry aurait bien aimé aller se planquer quelque part, même dans les cachots, au point où il en était, mais Ron et Hermione n’étaient pas de cet avis et l’avait trainé de force jusqu’au bord du lac. Bizarrement, Snape avait eu la même idée, il s’était précipité vers ses appartements dès qu’il avait avalé la dernière bouchée de son repas à vitesse démesurée (1). Mais c’était sans compter sur la bienveillance du directeur qu’il avait vu débarquer dans son salon par cheminée… Des fois, ça lui arrivait de penser qu’il aurait mieux fait de mourir des mains de Voldemort, de son père, ou bien même en se précipitant vers un loup-garou et de ne pas donner la satisfaction à cet ****** de James Potter de le sauver…

Mais bon, comme je l’ai déjà dit… Le sort s’acharne parfois… Les auteurs de fanfictions aussi, hein !

Donc, ils étaient tous réunis là, sur les berges du lac, face à une énorme structure flottante, rectangulaire et bâché. Et puis, Dumbledore arriva avec une robe arc-en-ciel TRÈS discrète, il fendit la foule et se tint triomphant devant eux, avant de faire disparaitre la bâche d’un grand geste trop théâtrale…

Et les voilà tous face à une piscine, énorme, qui flottait sur le lac.

Évidemment.

Et le seul à se pincer le bras pour se réveiller de ce cauchemar fut Snape, bien évidemment, car tous les élèves hurlèrent et se précipitèrent vers l’eau… Avant d’être arrêtés par les directeurs de maison…

Après avoir métamorphosé les vêtements de tous les élèves en maillot de bain, la piscine commença à se remplir…

Le trio d’or était au petit bassin, à apprendre à nager aux plus jeunes avec l’aide d’autres élèves.

Et c’est alors que Dumbledore retira sa robe de sorcier, pour apparaitre avec un sort de bain… Bah arc-en-ciel, autant aller jusqu’au bout ! Et il se jeta dans l’eau en accomplissant un énorme plat !

Ron, qui était en train de mater Hermione à ce moment-là et son pauvre cerveau ne pouvant accomplir plusieurs tâches à la fois (surtout qu’il venait tout juste migrer vers une autre partie de son anatomie…), avait loupé la scène et ne se retourna qu’après s’être fait aspergé d’eau.

Quand il vit Dumbledore sortir de l’eau… Bah, il hurla, comme tout être saint d’esprit face à cette scène (si vous êtes encore en train de lire et que vous n’avez pas hurlé, c’est qu’il faut être dingue pour lire jusque-là… je ne vous parlerai donc pas de l’auteur qu’il faudrait mieux interner…). Et son cri ressembla étrangement à celui de quelqu’un venant de faire une rencontre avec un Yéti, c’est-à-dire :

« Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Un Yééétiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

Oui, on sait, c’est original. Faut dire que Dumbledore, avec sa barbe tellement longue qu’elle avait au moins fait trois le tour de son cou en s’enroulant autour de lui, ressemblait à un Yéti ou… À quelqu’un avec un burqa…

Même Dobby vint un peu plus tard. Il était… Bah, il était avec son bonnet de bain (Et un maillot, évidemment ! On va pas tomber dans l’atroce non plus, j’ai pas envie que vous fassiez des cauchemars cette nuit… Quoiqu’avec Dumbledore, vous allez sans doute en avoir… Oups O:-D), bonnet de bain qui essayait désespérément de garder ses oreilles prisonnières… Mais la bataille était rude !

Malgré le malheur, ou le bonheur de tous les habitants de Poudlard, quelqu’un n’était pas encore allé dans l’eau. Et oui, le tyrannique Severus Snape ne s’abaissait (et non, c’est pas parce qu’il est trop vieux pour le faire, voyons !) pas à plonger dans une piscine avec ces écervelés cornichons qui lui servent tant bien que mal d’élèves depuis déjà beaucoup trop de temps pour sa santé mentale.

Enfin, ça, c’était sans compter sur Dumbledore. Alors que Snape surveillait les élèves du rebord bien sec de la piscine, en veillant à être à une distance raisonnable de l’eau pour ne pas déraper et finir dedans, ses sens d’espions l’avertirent qu’un danger imminent s’approchait.

C’est-à-dire Dumbledore.

Mais le vieux avait de la ressource et Snape n’eut pas le temps de fuir de la manière la plus serpentarde qu’il soit, qu’il fut projeté dans les airs avant d’atterrir magistralement dans la flotte !

La piscine fut noyée d’éclats de rire (oui, c’est possible !), et presque tout le monde repartit à ses occupations. Presque oui, parce que le pauv’ Snapinou était pris au piège par ses robes noires et ne pouvait remonter à la surface à cause d’elles. Et bien évidemment, la seule personne à le remarquer fut…

Oh allé, un peu d’efforts, vous allez y arriver !

Cette personne fut… Harry Potter ! Bravo, vous venez de gagner notre grand jeu concours et grâce à votre grand sens gryffondorien, vous avez plus qu’à plonger et aller le sauver !!!

Donc, Harry plongea et aida son professeur à se débarrasser de ses robes encombrantes et le remonta à la surface alors qu’il perdait connaissance. Il le remonta difficilement hors de la piscine et l’étendit sur le sol avant de lui faire un massage, avec bouche à bouche… Évidemment.

Quelques toussotements plus tard, notre professeur tyrannique était de retour en ayant étrangement un peu froid, mais bénéficiait d’un étrange et agréable silence… Jusqu’à ce qui ouvre les yeux, découvre Potter juste un peu trop près de lui, mais un tout petit peu, hein, je vous rassure. Et aussi qu’il remarque qu’il est nu, accessoirement, oui parce que tout le monde le sait, il porte rien sous ses affreuses robes de chasteté. Et que tout le monde est en train de le fixer… Alors qu’il est nu. Bon, le temps que l’information parvienne jusqu’à son cerveau légèrement… En train de compter les carreaux dans le fond de la piscine…

ALERTE ROUGE ! ALERTE ROUGE ! ALERTE ROUGE !

Bon, en attendant que Snape s’en remette… Ce qui va sans doute prendre un bon moment, allons faire un petit tour du côté du Sauveur du Monde Sorcier… Qui semblait être à peu près autant court-circuité. Et déserté par le sang aussi… Mais ce genre d’information n’a même pas besoin d’être mentionné, n’est-ce pas ? Pas plus que le fait que, comme toute fangirls le sait, Snape est monté comme un putain d’hippogriffe !

Donc, ne vous demandez même pas où est passé le sang qui a quitté le cerveau d’Harry, ni vers quelle partie de l’anatomie du professeur sont dirigés tous les regards.

Ouaip.

Ou la fin alternative :

Bon, en attendant que Snape s’en remette… Ce qui va sans doute prendre un bon moment, allons faire un petit tour du côté du Sauveur du Monde Sorcier… Qui semblait être à peu près autant court-circuité. Et par conséquent, il subit comment dire… Une défaillance du filtre cerveau/bouche et laissa échapper un  :

“- C’est marrant, mais on dirait un vers de terre…”

Harry devint livide et Snape exécuta une parfaite imitation de la tomate alors que son excuse était noyée par les rires de toute la piscine :

“-C’est juste que l’eau est froide…”

C’est de la mauvaise foi, hein ?

Ouaip.

****

… Je vais arrêter là mon délire sur les piscines, enfin plutôt notre délire parce que j’ai été fortement aidé par une amie pour trouver l’idée. Et oui, c’était à la piscine !

(1) Pour ceux qui connaissent, c’est une référence à « La folle histoire de l’espace » de Mel Brooks. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas… Vous pouvez toujours aller y jeter un petit coup d’œil…


End file.
